


A Piglet's Tail (Jeff & Callum)

by orphan_account



Category: Original - Fandom
Genre: Belching, Desperation, Farting, Feeding, Gas - Freeform, Humiliation, Light Scat, M/M, Stomach noises, Stuffing, gassy - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-05
Updated: 2018-01-03
Packaged: 2019-02-11 00:56:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12923880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Three parts chronically an evening (and the morning after) Jeff and his Piglet engage in their kink. Contains: stuffing, male gas, etc. Readers discretion advised.





	1. Stuffed

"Do what you love and you won't work a day in your life!"

Yeah right. Callum glanced at the thermometer on the stove top anxiously as he folded the croissant dough carefully on the floured surface in front of him. His entire body ached and his eyes actually stung with exhaustion. A weary look at the stovetop clock told him it was only nine thirty in the morning. The shop had just barely opened and he needed the chocolate filled croissants order filled in two hours. "Cal do the bearclaws have tree nuts?"

"Walnuts." He breathed out. "But the glazed donuts are but allergen friendly." 

They had each case labeled but as much as he loved and appreciated his customers it drove him insane how helpless they could sometimes be. "What about gluten?"

Christ! How does he not know this yet? 

He couldn't actually be annoyed. His partner was an electrician, not a baker, and had offered up his free morning to help him. His attitude was misplaced. "Left side babe. Everything with the blue label is gluten free and everything with the red and blue labels are gluten and nut free. Okay?" he explained in a forced patient tone that came off pretty impatient to be honestly.

"Alright." Jeff knew his husband was stressed and wasn't easily offended as he assisted the millennial customer search for the vegan display.

The chocolate hit the right temp as he started to fold the dough. He was granted a break after the chocolate was cooling in a layer on parchment paper in the fridge. He leaned against the counter top, surrounded by the rich smell of goodies baking. He pulled up a stool taking some weight off his knees and aching feet. He'd been up busting his ass since four this morning and he was ready to crash. "Hey-ya boss. When do I go on break?"

"Haha." Callum wiped away the sweat from his brow. 

"I'm getting my usually hourly rate of 145 right?" He asked innocently. "Although this overtime seeing as it's my day off...so that's 290 even!"

Callum glare at him until the larger man chuckled and hugged his sweating husband. "I'm just playing. Smile, won't you?"

"I'm tired." He complained up him with a pout. "Because you've made me fat."

"I've made you fat?" A glimmer entered Jeff's eyes at the wonderful three letter word. "Not quite, my adorable little piglet. You're merely chubby."

He poked the soft pouch of a tummy that was beginning to develop and Callum's cheeks blushed an even deeper red. "Stop it." He whined.

It was his love of the sweets that made him learn to bake and eventually open his own bakery which has boomed in their tourist town. Meeting Jeff had put his life on a different track however. He went from appreciating his own cooking to preferring what Jeff made. The two couldn't be more different. One was from the upper middle class with a degree from a prestigious cooking school in France and the other had put himself through electrical school by helping out on his family's farm. Their primary export had been pork which Jeff would teasing play on, claiming he was plumping his husband up in 'preparation'. 

His mocha hued skin made the shorter man seem much more pale he realized and he considering booking at the tanning salon. But would even fit in the bed still? They were quite narrow... "How can I stop when you're so fucking cute?" He replied. "As soon as we're done here you're going to go home, put your feet up and relax while I make you a feast fit for for a pig."

The interests of this man had originally been off-turning for the baker. Food was supposed to be enjoyed not gulped down. But after a certain amount of pleading and bartering and a few glasses too many of Chardonnay he had given in and agreed to try. Jeff had shown his appreciation by cooking what seemed like a normal meal except every time he ate something, he would come back with something else. 

Looking back he could almost chuckle at the teeny bit of food that had left feeling him feeling like he was filled to the brim with cement. It was uncomfortable but there was something so satisfying about it. Lying back on the couch like a beached whale, shirt stained with food bits that slipped from his plump pink lips. Sure he had eaten in excess a time or two but never like that. 

And Jeff was there beside him, holding his heavy sleepy body, listening to him pant simply from all the pressure his packed tummy put on his lungs. He had rubbed his little stomach thinking wistfully about how he'd look with an extra hundred pounds on his delicate frame. His thin face would blossom out to cherub cheeks and his cute little button nose would be even cuter on a rounded face...

"Is this hot to you?" he had asked breathlessly between low belches. "How?"

"Cos you're so satisfied and full." He replied confidently. He loved everything about it--how he began to sweat when he got really full. "Your belly gets so big and hard..."

"Stop it," whined Callum as Jeff began to grope his doughy middle more enthusiastically. He got to his feet with a small moan. Thinking about it was making him feel a bit stimulated and he needed to have a clear mind. "It's just hard to have extra weight and be on my feet all day. That's all I'm saying."

"You don't have to work," Jeff reminded him for what felt like the millionth time. Normally it was met with a defensive response but Callum didn't say anything this time and Jeff continued carefully with a thought he'd considered since they first met. "You could hire a chef and a counter server. And you would still be able to run everything just without being on your feet all day."

The thirty year old had thought about retirement since his birthday that spring especially seeing as he'd married a man fifteen years his senior. They lived comfortably and he didn't need to be as hands on for his business to continue to grow. They had a strong customer base with his bakery listed as one of destinations for tourists. Five stars without a single complaint on every website... Not to mention Jeff had started a successful small business and that now employed over two dozen and was the primary company in their county. 

Although Jeff's ideas of him 'not working' were a bit different than Cal wanted. Jeff wanted him to live to be fed, to crave his next bite more than his next breath. He fantasized about him at three hundred glorious pounds of soft flesh. He wanted him to still have the ability to move about as he pleased with relative ease but there was something a little hot about imagining him having to take a break while walking through the supermarket together.

Callum briefly wondered if his body would be in a better shape if he hadn't allowed Jeff to indulge in his kink quite so often or rather if he worked it off more often. He was healthy however, blessed with a good genes and family that lived until at least 103. It was a big choice however and not one he would make while aching and exhausting. 

***

The night wound down as Jeff had wanted.

He left Callum to clean up and close up much to his annoyance but it moved much faster without having to direct him. Before long he was hanging the closing sign and sliding into his SUV. He had drove a sporty little car at first but he found himself squeezing into it more and more until the day he finally decided just to get something with more room. 

"Plenty of space to grow," Jeff had lovingly commented when Callum gave his reasoning. 

His thighs filled the seat as he sat, large rump creating a semi-permanent imprint. He almost stopped at the drive thru for a burger or two before reminding himself of the meal that awaited him. The two lived just outside of town on a pretty plot of a land. The two had raised twins together: Rusty and Vera, Maine coon cats with hearts of gold. 

Inside he was met with the mouth watering smell of country cooking. He knew everything would be cooked in butter and flavored with salt but he loved it. "I'm going to shower," he paused in the kitchen door.

Jeff got this glow about him as he cooked. He had learned from his father but Callum hadn't heard about what made him enjoy seeing people eat so much. As he relaxed under the hot water he thought about not going back to the bakery.

He loved it, he really did, but he had grown lazy and he liked that even more. Spending days in comfortable clothing, not standing for hours at a time, was all very appealing. He worried about financial strains before he recalled the hefty savings account just sitting there, accruing interest. It was more than doable.

And they weren't huge spenders, enjoying the stranger things in life rather than fancy cars. He put on a loose shirt that would be stretched over his stomach by the end of the night. As he padded down the steps a large long haired cat mewed at him and he stroked Vera from ears to tail before he went to the living room to wait.

He kicked up his feet obediently, finding a movie and letting Jeff do all the work seeing as he did all the work just a few hours ago and frankly, it was nice not to do anything. Jeff checked in twice, bringing a little morsel to tickle his taste buds before he returned to continue cooking. The little tastes were nothing short of a tease for him and his stomach began to moan out its hunger. 

The smell was absolutely torturous as he grew hangary. Just as he was about to snap at Jeff to hurry up his savior came strolling in with a plate loaded with delicious food. "I wanted to go Southern." He decided. "It's spicy though."

Spicy and overeating were a torturous duo for Callum which they both knew but Jeff enjoyed other aspects of his gluttony as well. More specifically what happened during and after. That kink was realized slowly by Callum who didn't understand why he had to eat so much of things that typically wouldn't agree with him leading to several hours of embarrassment. "Of course it is."

"Crabby are we?" Jeff took a scoop of butter drenched mashed potatoes and held it just out reach. Callum smacked his lips angrily and shot him a filthy look. "Mean piglets don't get full tummies."

"I'm starving." He pouted playfully. "You'd let me starve?"

"My little piglet would never go hungry." He replied. "But the hungrier he gets the more he'll eat."

He led it to Callum's mouth, member growing stiff as he watched the mound disappearing. Callum's eyes drifted shut as he relished the first bite. He tried to enjoy the first bite of all dishes so he could appreciate the raw talent Jeff had in the art. He would have been a wonderful chef--he was a wonderful chef even without a piece of paper confirming it. 

"Say I resigned. Could we travel a bit first?" Callum asked thoughtfully after he swallowed. 

"What?" Jeff kept himself composed but inside he was excited Callum would even consider the idea! "Of course we could. I'd take a month or two and take you around the world."

He spooned greens into his mouth as Callum tried to reply, winking as Callum glowered as best he could while consuming something so scrumptious. It was garlicky and buttery with a spicy tingle that made him clear his throat. "Isn't two months a little long?" He asked once his mouth was clear.

"I've got at least that saved up in vacation days, not that we really have to worry about the money part of it." He leaned forward to set the plate on Callum's widening thighs. There was a time he couldn't do it but now he could securely balance a full plate on the squishy surface. He cut a fried pork chop off, crispy fat still clinging to the side. "We could see the sights, try the food."

It was so tender and juicy. The fried fat melted in his mouth, making the already wonderfully moist meat even more succulent. He groaned a bit wanting to scarf down the entire thing in that moment. He was disappointed to see only two of the cuts of meat were piled on the plate. "Those are amazing!" He said quickly as he swallowed. "I would have to find a full time employee or two. And I can't be so big I can't go in there and help if needed."

"Glad you like them, I've got about three more in the kitchen." As usual the idea of eating so much seemed ludicrous but he would and it gave him a tingle of excitement. "And you could post an ad locally. Or what about that girl who comes in during the holiday rush?"

"It can't happen over night." He looked around for a drink and frowned before Jeff took a can of cola and a bottle of water from the floor beside them. He took the bottles and set them to the side. "But it's not a terrible idea. I think I'd like to do that...eventually."

Jeff felt like he had won the lottery all over again. The morning after the first stuffing when Callum has told he enjoyed it and would gladly do it again had been almost as wonderful as the day he said yes to his marriage proposal. "Really?"

"Really. Now feed me damnit, I'm hungry!"

Bite by bite Callum was hand fed the plate. He was filled at that point but far from completely filled. "I'll be right back."

He let out a satisfied sigh as Jeff disappeared to refill his plate and shifted in his seat as he felt good and drink swirling around inside him. The spices were already wrecking havoc by the sound of it. He didn't feel bad but the sloshing sounds meant nothing particularly good would come from it. Thank goodness the bakery wouldn't be opened tomorrow, Callum thought as he let out another uneasy burp. It lessened the pressure as it usually did but it seemed like that pressure remounted almost immediately with a gurgling moan. "Talkative isn't he?" 

Jeff settled down beside him, large hand rubbing up under his tee shirt. It was always so soft. Callum usually enjoyed tummy rubs but the warmth from the spices was already pushing against his stomach and having a warm hand pressing back would make him queasy. "Did you get more greens?" He asked hopefully, belching into the back of his hand to try and make a bit more space. "I can't wait to see what's for desert."

"Slow down there Cal. You've got to eat all your real food first." He winked and held out more meat which Cal leaned forward and grabbed. "But if you really want to know, it's a maple pecan."

Cal moaned. Of course he would follow up something savory with something so sweet it was a wonder it didn't make his teeth ache. Bit by bit he worked through the plate, now burping between almost every bite as a way to try and cram the rest of it in. Eventually he had to try and take breather, the burning from the spices beginning him to have some of the sweet bubbly soda. But if he did he wouldn't be able to stop burping and Callum was already bashful enough about his gas regardless of how Jeff felt about it. 

"I love the noises it makes," Jeff was palming himself as he stared down at the bulge that housed enough food for the two of them plus. It was so fucking hot and Jeff wanted to see it bigger. "And I love the noises you make."

He wanted to slap his full stomach and force out a belch for him while getting to see the chub rippling but he knew that Callum wasn't quite that comfortable yet. "Shut up." Callum mumbled. "You won't tonight."

"Is that a promise?" He asked huskily. 

"You bet." He grunted as he readjusted, Jeff hopeful to hear or smell a little something but all he heard were soft complaints from the sprints beneath that glorious ass. And he liked it. Cam put a hand on his rambunctious middle and burped again, deeper, carrying the smell of the meal with it. This time he didn't try to hide it behind his hand or excuse it. He just sighed out in satisfaction and looked at the few bites left on the plate. "I'm ready for more."

Jeff couldn't wait until Callum was finally at ease enough for him to fill him to the max and then fuck him silly. But this was still amazing for him as he spoon fed him the remainder of the greens and potatoes. "I remember when I was nineteen and I had a whole plate of my gram's greens. I was absolutely lethal all night." He commented off handedly. At the time it had been annoying but looking back, remembering laying on his back in his room as his stomach gurgled and bloated outward, imagining it had happened to his husband he was hard.

The farts had been so wet and ripe. And they just slipped out of him with no force needed. The first few had been let out down in the living room and he was quickly told to 'take care of his business'. He had been bored out of his mind, farting helplessly for hours before he finally decided to sleep it off which didn't work because once he thought he'd fall asleep another one would spew out him and the fan situated at the first foot of the bed blew it right up in his face.

"Oh really?" Callum asked. "And how much did I eat?"

"You'll just have to find out. Ready for the last bites then dessert?"

"Rub my tummy a bit longer," Callum pled. He belched softly again and closed his eyes against the massage.

It helped the ball of food straining against his stomach to keep digesting. His stomach groaned in opposition to the mountainous task ahead of it but Callum's mind was still on finish those bites and the sweet pie in his future. "Think you can eat all of it?" Jeff asked innocently but he was hopeful he could.

Dessert stuffings were fun, especially around the holidays which were right around the corner. He had watched his husband devour a three layer strawberry filled cream cake fit for a medium party. But it all disappeared inside that sweet little mouth of his. Jeff was aching to push those limits. Maybe he could eat two. Or three... 

"Oh I don't know." Callum was intimidated by the prospect as he felt gas bloating his rectum. Sharp cramps stabbed through his middle. While Jeff always seemed to appreciate the big ones, holding back wasn't an option when he was so full and regretfully a medium sized fart hissed into the cushion below him. It left a filthy warmth he used to hate but now it felt almost pleasant. "I'm pretty full hon."

"I know. But my piglet can eat more." Jeff insisted. "Open up."

He took the last bite of greens, now cold but still pretty good though the spice was far more upfront. The meat off set it a bit and Jeff sat the empty plate aside with a smile so big Callum couldn't even consider regretting how much he had consumed. A hollow gurgling let his husband know exactly what was to come and Jeff bit his lip. "Can you wait?"

It was so strange at first and even now still how he wanted Cam to bottle it up and wait. To eat more and more until the pressure grew unbearable and it felt like he would burst as the seams. But the way Jeff would look at him, marveling him at what most would consider his grossest, made it all worth it. Each cramp, each searing fart, each awful shit the next morning was worth it to see him so happy. "I'll try." He promised vaguely.

He situated himself a bit more firmly, wafting up the sour smell of the old fart. He quickly explained that to Jeff who smiled. "Perfume au Callum," He purred. "I'll be right back. Do you need more water."

The bloated man nodded his head as felt his guts drop out a bit more as air pushed through the cramped space in his middle. He hissed out rubbing his side. Maybe if he just let out a bit... He nearly winced as the stinging air hissed out of him. It had to be one of the warmest he'd ever had but the stench was immediate. He had grown used to some of the smells that left his body but this made him cough. Had he had the energy he would have heaved his body up to crack a window. But he was stuck in place, weighed down the result of his appetite. Another cramp hit and he whimpered--actually whimpered--as the thick gas seeped from his bowels. "Christ piggy!" He hadn't even heard Jeff's footsteps and he was immediately mortified. Enjoying the rotten smells that came from his ass as a result of 'good eating' was totally different than the lethal fumes he had tainted their living room with. 

"I'm so--" He was cut off by a belch. He groaned out in annoyance at his own gas. "You should open a window."

"And let out your scent? What a waste."

He had quartered the pie, topping it with extra creamy whipped cream, Belgium chocolate shavings and caramel. Callum felt a bit of a saliva drip out the corner of his mouth as he eyed the treat. "For me?" He asked although he knew it was. He just wanted Jeff to hurry up and feed him. 

The man settled down, setting the pie of on his thighs just verifying he still could (one day he hoped a serving plate would fit there) and breathed in deeply. "Just wait until the greens hit you." He grinned while his cock pumped precum in delicious preparation for the glorious evening a head of them. He considered giving it a tug or two but he fought the urge watching like a hawk for Callum's next burst of gas. "Open up."

As if the man needed prompting? He opened up impatiently, yearning for that sweet taste to grace his tongue. He was distracted somewhat, at another painful gurgle as gas collected in his upper digestive tract. Thankfully it had a bit to go before it caught up with the backed up bit he had managed to hold back. The bite was worth every second he spent waiting. 

It was so decedent and rich. The sugary fill around the candied pecans melted on his tongue. The sweet whipped cream gave it a silky feel while the caramel and maple drizzle melted together into some to die for. The chocolate shavings were dark chocolate and that slight bitterness brought the whole thing together. "My God," he just cry with how delicious it was. "Jeff why is this the first time you've made me this?!"

The man grinned. He loved the way his piglet was bothered by each new dish he had simply because he hadn't had it before. The chef was still stunned by the quiet culinary artist he had married. He let his free hand run over his bulging stomach and could help but give it a little squeeze. A belch startled Callum and his cheeks grew even more flushed as he waved him away. "You're going make it come out of both ends." He warned him in embarrassment. 

"Hold it," Jeff pled again. "I'll try to resist. Your piggy belly is just so cute..."

Callum felt cute when he with Jeff. Even swollen and sitting in his own stench while consuming more than he ever thought he could, he felt desirable and sexy. He was doing it for his lover but he was also doing it for himself. It was good to treat yourself he reasoned. "Well if you keep feeding me like this, it'll get bigger."

"That's the goal," Jeff reminded him in a husky voice. "I'm going to turn my cute little piglet into a pig and maybe even to a hog?"

Why was Callum so subtly aroused by that? This wasn't his fetish...was it? But as he looked hopefully down the pie and Jeff smiled and forked him another mouthful he decided not to overthink it. 

A gurgling cramp seized his bowels as he swallowed. The evening would definitely be enjoyable for the two of them.


	2. Gassed Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The after effects of a heavy meal can be quite explosive. Jeffery tries to ease the pressure a bite.  
> **male gas heavily featured, stuffing, manxman sexual content, string language, mature content, mentions of scat.**

Perhaps Callum's own personality and inhibitions were devolving but when Jeff settled beside him with his own plate Callum had a strange surge of jealousy.

Surely it was the heat of the moment but the idea of food going in anyone's mouth but his own bothered him. His own stomach was packed with all the food he'd consumed and his insides quickly bloating out with all the resulting gases but as Jeff cut into a crispy pork chop he craved the savory contents of his plate. It wasn't his fault Jeff had ended up him on such a sweet note... 

"Can I have some of that?" He finally asked, belching into his fist almost nervously.

Jeffery lowered the fork in surprise. Usually after a particularly heavy stuffing, Callum would mumble about how he pushed too far, releasing gas shamelessly while Jeff ate his own dinner and enjoyed the beautiful moment the two shared. But he hadn't ever looked at his plate with anything other than contempt for everything he had eaten early. "You're still hungry baby?" 

He felt a bit breathless in that moment in both excitement and subtle disappointment in himself. He could keep the surprise from his tone. Callum's appetite was increasing with his weight and he was letting him go hungry--an unforgivable crime in his opinion. "Well no... I mean a little-" an unruly belch cut him off and he blushed. "Nothing. Forget it."

Jeff rose the fork to his husband's mouth who looked sullenly at it. "Eat baby."

"You need to eat too..." Cal's tone just begged for him to validate his consumption and Jeff was more than happy to do that.

"I ate while I cooked. Eat it. It's for you--everything is for you." His hand ran over his glorious gut and it burbled unhappily. Callum grunted clearly holding back. Jeff moved the food closer to his greasy rose hued lips. "Sorry."

"You better give me a belly rub later." Callum muttered before he pulled the pork off the silverware with a satisfied moan. "God this is so good."

Callum ate his way through his third plate and began to regret it a few minutes after the sharp cramps began to set in. Of course he did not regret it so much he couldn't eat half the plate of pie Jeffery got 'himself'. By the time their film concluded Callum was truly weighed down in place. That delicate sweat from overconsumption glistened his forehead and between commercials the sound of his labored breathing graced their ears. 

Air was leaking from him at both ends too despite his best efforts to contain it. The fetid gas would always come after the grimace he would make. In fact Callum's pained releasing of pent up wind was almost as sexy as him doing so gladly with relief. His face would grow tense and his eyes narrowed a bit as he would feel it hissing from his inflated bowels. He would shift just so afterward just make sure the smell was buried deep in the cushions to avoid the smell from surfacing just a moment sooner than it had to. But it would always float upward, further intensifying the stink in the air. 

Tonight however they were ripe and that was saying something. Callum's nose crinkled as his scent wafted up to him. It was almost pure sulphur with an underlying smell of the spices he'd consumed. There was no escaping it either as he waved a hand in front of his face to try and break it up a bit. Another churning gurgle rocked through him and though it felt like a burning fart had just been released his colon bloated with yet another one. The credits ran and Jeff put his hand on his belly unintentionally sending the waiting air rumbling into the couch. 

It eased the fullness for just a moment but that touch of relief was enough for Callum to prepare for the journey to the bedroom where he could deflate and rest. "Help me up?" He belched after he spoke and groaned. "God I needed that."

"You're so fucking sexy." Jeff's leaned forward to nip at his neck causing Callum to shiver and lean to the side to let out another fart. "Fuck!"

"Stop it, I'm too full for that." Callum protested as Jeffery's hand wandered down the front of his pants. He had been at half mast all evening but the smell and pain were trying on his arousal. "I just want to lay down now Jeff."

"Would you let give you a hand job upstairs?" He asked curiously. "I'll give you nice tummy rubs first so my piglet lets out some air."

The way he talked about Callum doing something as gross as farting made him rock hard and it was confusing. "I'll think about it." Callum swore. "Now help your piglet up."

Just hearing Callum refer to himself by the nickname had Jeff dying to run his hands all over his soft warm body. He wanted to get him to eat just a bit more of something but he knew Callum's limit had been reached and he didn't want to push too hard tonight after his piglet really started to respond. His body was responding too, hard belches and now whispering farts were frequently polluting the space around them. 

Callum wrapped his arms around the older man, accidentally belching into his neck st the jostle. He tried to apologize but instead a gastrointestinal surge left him grunting cutely as a massive rumbling of air burst forth between his cheeks. "Oh God I'm loaded tonight," he whimpered. "Remind me never to eat greens again."

Jeff was in heaven as little popping bursts of gas trailed behind the last expulsion. "Are you kidding me Cal? I'm going to give you greens with every meal! My bloated piglet... Flatulent hog..."

He finished helping Callum upright. His face was flushed in embarrassment at the evening and exhaustion. A bubbling sound peaked both interests and Callum moaned leaning against his husband. "This one is gonna be bad." He warned as he went so far as taking his hand.

Jeff watched Callum with batted breath. The bloated man belched softly and then shook his head further leaning up Jeff until he was fully supporting him. He took his free hand and ran it over his lower abdomen in tight chaotic circles. "Piglet?"

Callum shook his head against, head tipped back he let out a much longer belch. Callum's insides gave a dark ominous gurgle. He whimpered again, squeezing his hand and his left leg was cocked ever so slightly before his face contorted in relief. Not even a whisper sounded, to Jeff's disappointment. The loud ones were always a favorite for him. But the way Callum moaned his relief made up for it. "Let's go before the smell hits." Callum has a feeling he would be trying to outrun his own ass the entire trip up with the way the air bubbles were compacting in his system. Once they got to the bedroom however all bets were off. 

Jeff chuckled, wrapping an arm around his waist for support. The soft fat seeped between his fingers and Jeff groaned working it a bit. The gentle manipulation made Callum grunt before another fart, this find very loud, slipped out. He moaned lightly in relief before he protested with a, "Jeffery!"

"It feels good getting it all, doesn't it piglet?" Jeff began to suck a love bite tenderly around his throat. 

Silent gusts slipped out with each uncontrollable shudder and it was beginning to taint the air. "Jeff I'm tired. Let's lay down." He pressed again.

Jeff drew back regretfully, a shirt string of saliva connected his bottom lip to the darken splotch of skin on his neck. There was the smallest amount of fat accumulated beneath this soft chin. It would jiggle, just so, when he spoke if you looked carefully. It was absolutely adorable but Jeff knew how sexy that would would be once he turned into a real hog. It would hang down visibly, swaying with each movement hypnotically. It would vibrate with each gulp he took of food and drink... 

Together the two inched up the stairs. Each step was graced with a cute little quack of air slipping between Callum cheeks. He excused himself for the first few but eventually focused on his breathing. He wasn't used to being so full. On the landing he panted for Jeffery to give him a moment before another thunderous blast blustered out of him. "Oh my God." He breathed out. "I hope you're happy. You've made me into a fat farting pig."

"That was hot baby." Jeff reminded him. "And you'll always be my fat farting piglet."

"It certainly was hot," grimaced Callum. "They burn coming out." 

Jeffery grinned, giving his gaseous ass a squeeze and callous shake. The movement shook loose a few loud farts. "Ugh! I mean it Jeff. They really sting." He pouted cutely and looked at the half open door at the end of the hallway hopefully. Inside was a California King just begging for him to sprawl across. "Bed Jeff. I want to go to bed."

"Alright baby. Just because it's starting to stink out here," he winked and Callum flushed.

"You're the one who fed me that stuff." He knew Jeff was kidding but he couldn't help but be a bit defensive. After all it was his ass ruining the air quality. "And it's going to be happening all night so--"

"I hope so." Jeff cupped his crotch. "If it were up to me, you would be farting all day, every day."

Callum flushed furiously as another fart noisily slipped out warming the ass of his jeans. "There's a good boy." Jeff winked at Callum as he helped him into the bedroom. 

He helped his husband strip down, unable to help dropping to his knees behind his lover who naturally was alarmed clenching tight to avoid passing gas in his face. "Jeffery what are you doing?"

The older man smirked up to him almost guiltily. "Maybe I wanted to a get a whiff from the source?"

Cal thought he was going to burn up into nothing in embarrassment as he gaped down at his husband. There was no secret he liked the smell--and Callum didn't mind is own more often than not (everyone likes their own brand right?)--but this was utterly different. He couldn't imagine having his face buried in his ass, taking it all in as if it was the purest of oxygen he'd ever gotten. That was just too dirty. Callum dropped his hand to cover his penis which has thickened completely much to his embarrassment. 

"Is that for me?" Jeff asked huskily eyeing the poorly hidden erection between his thickening fingers.

Callum's fingers had once been so slender were beginning to thicken with flesh. Each part of his body was so beautiful and destined to become even more so as he imagined it all getting thicker. Jeff's own hands, large and dark, contrasted the pasty skin of his lover as he ran them up his thickening thighs. The soft skin tightened beneath his caress and Callum let another fart rip as he shuddered. With nothing to corral the smell in it seemed to deep out from behind him in a fragrant wave that made Callum coughed and readjust his hold to wave a hand in front of his face. The one handed hold didn't do the trick as well as two did and Jeff leaned in running his tongue over the soft exposed skin. 

Callum gasped in surprise at the wet sensation and a short burst of air slipped out with its tell tale sting and stink. "Ah! Jeff..." he groaned out in pleasure before a cramping gurgle left him grunting, free hand wrapped around his middle. 

"My poor bloated piglet." Jeff pouted playfully. "Let's get that shirt off you. That shirt must be squeezing your belly huh?"

Callum couldn't argue with how much better it would feel to have his gut free of any form of tension. "Okay." 

Jeff rose regretfully, catching the hem of the shirt as he carefully peeled it upward. It was the unwrapped of the most wonderful gift, seeming that plump ball of fat sitting on his abdomen. "Mm," Jeff purred, hand running over the bulging. 

It was so puffy and swollen... Cal moaned in disagreement another fart slipping out. It didn't lessen the cramps any and he gave his husband a truly pitiful look. Jeff slipped the shirt off him completely, lightly rubbing his chub. He helped him into the bed, not missing the way his face grew tight then relaxed as more wind worked from his system. He belched softly watching Jeff with hooded eyes as he slowly shifted upward to lie against the pillows. 

Jeff slipped out of his jeans, hard cock popping out so brightly Callum had to blush and look away as he slipped into the bed beside him. "So was it this bad when you had greens last?" Callum asked as another searing gust was pressed into the mattress. He shifted uncomfortably until Jeff's hand finally settled against it, working the flesh. He sighed out in relief. "That's better."

"The last time I ate a ton of them. They're something to enjoy in moderation...unless you're a piglet. In that case you should probably eat a whole pot with every meal."

Callum giggled a bit at the pure absurdity of the implication. "Sure so I can be farting all over the place? You forget I own a shop where it needs to smell good."

"Smells pretty damn good to me." Jeff retorted innocently, giving his belly a push just to force out some more of his 'sweet' smell. 

"Ugh Jeff!" The push did force out gas but it also re-cramped his nearly calmed insides. 

"Sorry." He nuzzled against his neck hand resuming its calming trek. "We've got to this gas out at some point right?" 

"Well patience is key." He replied almost moodily. 

"Gassy and crabby?" Jeff tutted. "That's not the piglet I know."

Callum scoffed a bit but as a hand wrapped around his cock he moaned. "Or maybe your just need a nice handjob to relax you?" Jeff asked suggestively as he moved the skin over his shaft.

Callum tilted his head back as a fart bubbled up between his legs, tickling his balls in a strange way but leaving behind that too-warm sensation all his releases of gas had. "See, it's working already."

Unable to suppress a laugh he decided just to lay back and enjoy it. He tried to return the favor but Jeff refused. "You've been making me feel good all night. This is for you."

Callum gladly stretched out, feeling pampered as Jeff caressed him. His hands clenched in the comforter as his climax approached. The change in position made the gas flow clearly and the decrease in pressure as well as the mounting pressure creating an interesting dynamic that pushed him over the edge sooner than he expected. 

Each string of ejaculate was accompanied by a short rumble against the bed. Warm semen splattered against his squishy stomach. Jeff leaned down, taking his mushroom tip delicately between his lips and sucking him gently through the aftershocks until Callum grew to sensitive and ran his fingers through the tight chocolate curls on his head. "Thank you."

Jeff rested his chin against his husband's pelvic bone as he licked up the salty substance. Callum shivered, accidentally passed gas practically on Jeff's neck. To his horror the man grinned deviously and tucked his face down between his legs with a loud inhale. "Jeffery you can't!"

Jeff looked up at him with heavily lidded eyes and moaned. "Please baby? Just one?"

"You'll get, like, pink eye!" His face was bright pink and his belly rumbled ominously as he shut down what was once an open path. 

"That's not even real," he chuckled. "Please Callum. Just once and I won't ask again...tonight."

Callum turned his eyes upward as he struggle to think of a response. He was still so fucking full of gas and he could pretend the idea wasn't just a little erotic--it was. But it felt so dirty. "Just once," he whispered. 

"Can I push it out?" Jeff asked excitedly. "Thank you so much honey!"

"Sure," Cal buried his face in his hand, content to pretend it hadn't happened. 

Jeff didn't waste a moment beginning a slow rub of rolling pressure that quickly turned to a hard jab. Callum yelped at the uncontrollable air that ripped between his cheeks and blasted his poor husband in the face. "Oh my God!" Cal did not need to look down to know Jeff was pumping himself as he felt his nose nearly pressing against his hole. "Fuck, I'm coming!"

Callum stroked the back of his neck as he felt the bed beginning to rock with his increased pace. He felt a hollow gurgling and despite his hesitation let out another one, this time wet. The reaction was instantaneous, Jeff groaning out as he came into his fist. He had to pull away to catch his breath however because the smell was worse than he expected. 

"Thank you Callum. Thank you so much." He grunted. He grabbed tissues from the beside table to wipe up his cum But was stopped as Callum wrapped his fat fingers around his wrist, licking the cum webbed between his fingers and smeared on his palm. He was truly overcome by appreciation. "You're something else." 

Callum smiled and pushed out another long gust of air. "I'm glad you think so because I highly doubt my ass is going to shut up any time soon."

Jeff laughed. "Thank God for that."

•••

All night the two spooner while Callum cut hot, thunderous farts into Jeff's crotch.

The endless gas got tiresome for Callum by it's third hour but Jeff had happily drifted off to sleep between the steady blasts and heavenly smell around them. Callum wasn't quite that lucky. He would start to drift off only for a cramp to jerk him back to reality. That reality was a darkened bedroom, with his husband wrapped around him from the back like a koala, snoring softly into his ear. Razor pains would stab through his tummy until it finally shifted down into a fart loud enough to fear waking Jeff. Each toot would bring relief and would be able to settle in only for the process to repeat. It didn't take long to become frustrating and the gas smelled like sulphur and shit. There was heaviness gathering slowly into his bowels but nothing to end the cramp-fart cycle anytime soon. 

And poor Callum was absolutely miserably, farting up a storm helplessly while his lover slept peacefully beside him. There wasn't any distraction for him either. The TV was off and his phone too far from reach thanks to his husband's positioning. 

I hope you're happy Jeffery. 

This was his fantasy and he was missing it. Or maybe this was the side they missed. He got him all gassed up and only experienced it until he nutted before Callum was left to deal with a night full of endless gas. He cocked a thigh and pressed on his abdomen pushing out a length droning fart that ended at an obnoxiously high pitch. Immediately after such a large bubble was released more was lined up and ready to go.

He began to bare down now, desperate to get enough relief to actually to fall asleep. It worked for a bit. Length bursts of air coloring the already ruined air of the bedroom while he grunted like an actual pig. Had Jeff been awake, he would have creamed the sheets in a from the sounds.

"Oh my God." Cal whispered himself as he buried his face into the pillows as a way to try and escape the smell. "I literally can't stop!"

There so something so embarrassing about being so gaseous when being exhausted. On paper it was wonderful: great gut busting toots bursting constantly from his fat ass. But in real life it was cramps and a noxious smell that went from erotic to simply revolting after the first sore hour. And no one mentioned how sore his hole would get pushing the beasts of out him. But finally, finally, after the pressure was lessened a heavier presence began to move.

He was still passing gas but much cautiously as each one caused the internal mass to inch downward. The overwhelming stuffed feeling has lessened now his body had processed what if could and packed the rest toward the exit. A gurgling nosies left his middle quaking with cramps as wet farts puffed out of him. He had a choking moment of fear when the sharp pains paralyzed him a moment before he managed to gather his bearings and he lurched toward the restroom. 

As he settled on the cold seat he hoped in vain this long night would wrapping up soon. A thunderous burst of air echoed around the bowl making him want to shush his own ass. But this would be a gaseous movement and he hoped that if it did wake Jeff, he would at least grab him his iPad to distract him from the impending mess inside him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you liked this let me know! And feel free to leave me a prompt if you'd like. I'm always looking for new inspiration. And of course thank you for reading this!


	3. A Happy Ending

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The final installment of the story. If you made it this far, I applaude you. *male gas, stuffing, etc.*

His personal phone rang during a temporary lull in activity. 

Callum peeled off his gloves as he realized it was his husband and answered it sweetly. "Good morning." 

"Good morning yourself," Jeff's tired voice was rusty and deep. Callum toyed with the apron hem. "I can't wait to talk tonight."

The talk. Two wonderful years and Jeff finally began to put the pressure on for Callum to make his choice: would he continue to tend to his growing business or stay home for the sole existence of indulgence? Callum's decision had been made months ago after he consumed an entire Thanksgiving meal. Afterward Jeff had practically carried the fat man up the stairs and laid him on the bed which promptly gave out on his side. 

They'd had the bed since they started seeing each other so between age and the extra seventy pounds now piled on Callum's frame it had finally just snapped. There had been a moment of silence where Callum realized the inconvenience of being a big person. But as Jeffery anxiously made sure he was okay, Callum knew he was more than ready to be bigger. 

He liked when furniture groaned as he got on it and the way that his entire body seemed to be alive all on its own. He even liked when he visited family and they got the look of surprise on their face because he had managed to pack on more weight since the last holiday. They had all stopped commenting at this point but they didn't need to: their faces said it all. 

And Jeffery woke up every morning bright and early to make sure his piglet had his belly full before they went their separate ways. Callum has been slowly pulling back from his duties, hiring a second worker who was more than qualified to take over on days when Callum just felt like lazing around the house. Jeffery took up the chores without being asked, preferring to his Callum nestled on the couch with a heaping bowl of Chocolate Therapy and a two liter bottle cola. 

Callum enjoyed their lifestyle and wanted to emerge in it fully. But he like keeping Jeffery on the line about it too. He got off on the way he would look wistfully at him as he stretched out on the couch with a bag of potato crisps or a greasy sack of fast food with more than enough food for two people. The way he would watch him pull back the wax paper and lick sweet ketchup from his fingers as he tore into the fatty, delicious food, slurping down massive cups of sweet bubbly soda...

He was turning himself on, he realized as he set aside the phone. He cleared his thoughts with a head shake. Tonight it would all come together. Callum would graduate from a part time piglet in a full time hog with the biggest stuffing of his life.

•••

Albeit Callum overindulged a bit.

Overindulgence was the goal of course but as he peeled his massive ass from the SUV with a muffled burp he felt that maybe he had started off a little too hard. Three large triple patty meals weighed down with soda and two extra large onion rings orders for the 'explosive' effect they liked so much, he could feel his belly nearly creaking.

"Ooh man." He leaned against the doorway, keys clasped in a sweaty fist as he caught his breath from the short walk from his vehicle. All the food was still packed in his stomach, pushing on his lungs. 

A little fluttering if gas floated out of him, left over from his coffee that morning. Whatever smell it had was blown away as he open the door, hit my the smell off various foods. No matter how full he was Jeffery's cooking made his mouth water. "Babe?" 

The anxious man peered in, eyes growing narrowed in lust as he noticed his bloated stomach pushing against the dark fabric, flecked with food from his pre-dinner. "Look at you, you slob." Jeffery ran his hands over the globe, feeling how hard and full it already was. "Was it good?"

"Why don't you find out?" Callum asked coyly.

The two shared a short kiss as Jeffery tasted the greasy meal on his tongue. "Not better than what I'm making you." He decided. As he withdrew he gave his overfilled belly a little slap. 

Callum belched harshly and tried to glare but his giggles got in the way. "Ugh, you're such a fucking pig." Jeffery grinned and shook the tummy. It groaned unhappily and began to burble ominously. "I'll bring you a snack."

Callum took this as his dismissal and ambled to the couch, belching softly as he settled down on the worn piece of furniture. His snack was a frozen supreme pizza from their favorite grocery store. Callum was puffing halfway through, releasing gas from both ends anxiously as he tried to make space for more. By the time only scraps remained on the plate he sat back with a groan.

A purring sound came up from between his legs and he groaned. Of all the gas to have, loud gas was the best. It wasn't as heavy on smell and it was proud and manly... He shivered, leaning down the side letting another rumble burst from his fat rump. "You think you're farting now?" He glanced up at his husband who passed him a blender bottle with a secretive smirk. "Drink up baby. It's important for you to get all your nutrients."

As much as Callum wanted to know what the hell he was drinking he made the best of it lustfully gulping down the strange thick substance. He recognized it right away by its strange tastelessness. It was one of those protein drinks Jeffery drank before a particularly hard work out. The liquid seeped around the food settling in places he didn't even know was there. He let out a wet belch and began to wheeze. 

He needed a break.

Half an hour later he was served homemade bacon wrapped jalapeños poppers. The bacon was smoky and crispy, the filling sweet and creamy, the pepper perfectly ripe but hot and it left his mouth and stomach burning. "That's right baby, just a few more and it's almost time for your feast."

Callum moaned in soft opposition as another pepper was lined up to his burning, swollen lips. He was too full to swallow another nibble he positive of that. Jeffery tilted the piece of food just so and the glistening fat caught the light in an endearing way, capturing his focus. He hesitantly opened his mouth and Jeffery gently fed it too him, rubbing his massive stomach with soft murmurs pulling up his filthy, greasy tee to admire his belly. Angry red lines had began to creep up from his recent months of stretching and Jeffery loved it. His husband was earning his stripes and each one was for him.

Each stretch mark was physical evidence of how well he could take care of Callum. Not once would he ever want for something in that mouth: food or otherwise. And it was evident all over his beautiful fat body. He gave Callum time to digest a bit, kissing his stomach with each groan it made, unable to help slipping a dark slender finger into his shallow belly button. He yearned for the day he would fill him to absolute brim and that belly button would turn into out an outie. 

"Jeffery." 

He looked up at his husband lovingly. His face was so plump and flushed. His eyes were pained and yet determined. He had a feeling the feast planned was big 'yes' in his favor but he was intent on not getting his hopes up. "Yes darling?"

"I'm ready for more."

Were there four sexier words to come out of that fat mouth? Jeffery did not think so. Immediately he got up and went to the kitchen. The prime rib wasn't quite ready yet. The finest slab of meat he could get at their local butcher store was enough for a family of four. He had spent hours massaging it with the special rub, imagining it was his husband firm, packed belly. He paused anxiously trying to figure out he could present next. 

He didn't want to take sides from the main meal so he dug some ice cream from the freezer filling a bowl and pouring thick chocolate sauce on it. He spoon fed Callum who mumbled about how poorly dairy would mix with the spicy foods he had just consumed. He was so gassy already, belching and farting shamelessly. Nothing could have the made the evening better as Jeffery wiped up a melted drizzle of chocolatey ice cream off his fat chin, slipping it between his fat lips. Callum suckled the sweet substance off his thumb, eyes glued on the obvious erection in his pants. 

Callum's clothing grew tighter by the day. Soon he would reduced to sweat pants and massive stretchy shirts found at Walmart Super Centers. As he scrapped the bottom of the bowl Callum's eyes fluttered, face screwing up before the couch vibrated lightly. "Whew," Callum breathed. "That must be the poppers kicking in."

Jeffery wanted to haul his body to the side so he could get a whiff but he politely restrained, satisfying his needs by touching the churning fat rolls on his abdomen. He had bloated out beautifully and soon his big tummy would fall victim to gravity hanging slow. Callum's hands shook a bit as a nasty cramp gripped his tummy. "Ooh baby. I know you're cooking but could you rub my tummy a bit?"

As if Jeffery could or would ever say no? He set down the bowl and pushed the grease stained shirt up completely. Now freed of the constricted fabric it bounced a bit in his lap with a sloshing sound that made both men moan: Jeffery in satisfaction and Callum in slight regret of his food choices. He slipped off the couch pushed his fat thighs apart. The slight jostle eased out a short rumbling fart that spewed forward, vibrating his cock and balls. Jeffery breathed in greedily, thick and musty. "Sorry," Callum's face colored a bit, still uncomfortable with passing such explosive wind so close to his husband's faces. "I'm a little, uh, gassy."

"Lets get you out of these," Jeffery touched the once loose sweatpants. Callum had owned the pair for years but his ballooning had maxed them out at least a month ago. They hardly stayed up. After heavy feedings Callum would lumber up the stairs, the taxed elastic doing nothing to cling to his jiggling body, slipping down to expose half of his ass cheeks. 

"If you move me I'll fart." Callum warned weakly. 

Jeffery did not mind, obviously, but Callum did. When he was feeling so full the relief came at price. Each burst of wind, no matter how pleasant, was followed with a foul smell and more cramps as his bowels adjusted to the sudden pressure change. "We need to make room for dinner, pig." Jeffery scolded playfully. "Good pigs eat all their dinner."

Callum couldn't help the smile creeping onto his face. He could remember the meal he went from a little piglet to a pig and it made him more proud than his first five star Yelp review. His stomach gave off another sickening sloshing and he groaned. "Okay," he panted. "Get then off. They're too tight in my thighs anyway."

As promised while Jeffery helped the growing man stand short poots burst out from between those glorious cheeks, jiggling a bit. Once the fabric pooled at his feet Callum flopped back on the couch which groaned at the sudden weight. Callum puffed in the exhaustion, feeling the massive load of food shifting around as more gas surged through his bloated bowels. Jeffery tossed the pants aside and assessed the pig on his couch.

Callum's dark shirt was tucked under flabby balls of fat on his chest, face flushed. His arms had gained fat as well, thick and jiggling. Below the strip of fabric Callum was completely exposed. He was just gloriously chubby now, pushing three hundred pounds. His stomach howled and Callum's face drew tight once more. "Jeff please! It hurts."

He rubbed a fat hand over his middle with a cringe, mouth opening to release a deep belch. "And that would be the ice cream," he mumbled to himself. 

Jeff got back down to his knees. The fat rested so heavily on his fat thighs that his cock and balls were hidden. He began by palming the fatty globe. It was hot the touch and hardened by gas and food. "Don't play with it, rub it." Callum ordered. 

Jeffery loved how the extra weight had built on his normally quiet husband's confidence. He dominated Jeffery with his fat and that was perfectly fine with him. "Yes dear."

He would have gladly spent hours down there, working his belly. Feeling the gas shifting down. "Right there," Callum mumbled suddenly. "Oh right there..."

Jeffery pressed down a bit firmer. He was to the left of his belly button, right where his hip bone had once been. It had been buried by cellulite at this point. Callum gripped the armrest, pulling his body to the side. It started out loud. The amount of gas pushing for release made his hole ache as he tried to get as much out at once as he could. Surely this was from the fast food. It was warm and just wet enough for make his catch his breath in fear. He wasn't wear any underwear. Jeffery didn't let up the pressure at all, one hand going down to help keep Callum steady in his tilted position while the other helped forced the gas. 

Callum gasped as it ended, certain it had been the biggest fart of his life. The air quality in their vicinity had been severely depleted as the two were forced to inhale the gas that has festered inside Callum's overstuffed insides. "Feeling a bit lighter?" Jeffery joked as Callum waved a hand in front of his face.

"Yeah but damn! God I shouldn't have gotten the onion rings. I know how bad they get me--"

"How good they get you." Corrected Jeffery. "I can still feel how bloated you are. Is it all gas?"

"Some of it is. Most of it is just all the food I've eaten so far." 

So far. So he planned to eat more, Jeffery noted in relief. He had feared the gas and cramps may cause him to put the brakes on early but lucky was on his side. Really though, Callum was enjoying it. "Dinner should be about ready..."

Callum smiled weakly. "What are you waiting for then?"

•••

He ate every last bite.

He tore tender, juicy meat from the bones with a ravenous hunger that made it seem like he hadn't eaten in days. Red skinned mashed potatoes drenched in meat juices, thick homemeade gray, sour cream, chives and bacon were shoveled into his mouth while Jeffery just watching with a sated feeling of success. 

Callum had given him a knowing look at he was presented with a heaping serving of greens--completely unnecessary in his opinion because he was already farting near constantly at this point. He was ate the cheesy bread laid out for him with gusto, mumbling about how good it was as the butter soaked bread melted on his tongue. 

By the time he sat back and looked at the empty trays in front of him he felt truly taxed. No dessert was possible for him tonight but that was okay with Jeffery. He hadn't expected him to make it as far as he had. "Oh my--" he cut himself off with a long belch that had him moaning in relief. 

"Was it good baby?" Jeffery asked huskily. 

"It was--" he belched again. "Sorry it--" a hiccup followed by a burp made his face tightened in annoyance. He forced out another one to ensure he could actually respond. "It's was perfect, thank oooh."

As he groaned his face screwed up. It seemed the dairy had finally finished burbling low in his gut as a squealing fart squeezed between his cheeks making him go even redder in the face. "Excuse you." The sour smell of poorly digested dairy hung in the air as Jeffery grinned gleefully.

Callum glared through narrowed eyes as he rubbed his sore stomach. He was feeling a bit queasy as it was and the smell of his own gas wasn't helping. "Shut up and open a window." He replied cockily, belching afterward. "I've got to fart again so hurry."

Jeffery was turned on by the idea of letting him stew in his own scent, farting helplessly because he was so full he couldn't open the window himself. He wondered if he would manage to bring upstairs before he fell asleep. He took his time getting to his feet. Another lengthy blast sounded from his full husband who let out an anguished groan and pinched his nose shut. "Jeff please!"

He pushed open the window letting fresh air pour into the room. "Oh thank God," Callum moaned softly before he grunted and burped. "I can't believe you gave me greens. I'm going to fart myself to death down here."

"So dramatic." He went up to straining stomach and kissed it softly. 

It let out a gurgle that Jeffery read as it's own appreciation while Callum felt more air piling into his colon, spewing out on its own accord. "Christ Jeffery," Callum mumbled as he tilted his head back with another mighty belch. "Don't think I'm going to be admiring the Berlin Wall while farting like this."

Jeffery's breath caught as another rumbling fart filled the air with Callum's stench. "So you want this, then?" Jeffery asked hopefully. 

"You think I would have--hold on." Callum leaned to the side as his ass let out yet another noxious blast. Despite releasing so much air his stomach continue to groan and create more. His bowels doing nothing more than creating copious amount of methane and the huge amount of food he'd eaten just sat heavy and unmoving inside him. "Serious Jeffery. This is the worst yet."

"You're perfect. You were saying?"

"Oh, just that--damn it!" Another fart. It wasn't as long as the others but it was still annoying to be interrupted by your own ass. He rushed to finish, speaking over the growls of his stomach. "I love you and I want become your hog and I need some Gas-X. Like now." 

Jeffery smiled and bowed his head. "Yes darling. Anything for you." 

Callum refused to show how easy he fell victim to his smile and just passed more wind with a grunt. "Don't take forever." He belched. 

Jeffery went to the medicine cabinet, trying to keep his joy to an appropriate level. His pig was blossoming into a hog and he couldn't be happier. Each day he would cherish him, feed him, love him, care for him. Each day would better than the next as Callum grew. They would live their dreams together. This was it, wasn't it?

A happy ending for a pig.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fin. If you like this please let me know! If you have any ideas for new stories drop a prompt for me.

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked this let me know!


End file.
